Sentimental Value
by Jadedbest
Summary: The conceptions of Bra and Trunks. Kind of a reflection story. Please review!
1. Trunks

Disclaimer: Of course I don't, silly people.  
  
AN: Okay guys, I'm kind of nervous. This is my first lemon. I need you guys to give me some pointers so that the lemon in my epic When You Least Expect (which will be posted soon) will be top notch. Okay, here I go *crosses fingers and closes eyes tight*.  
  
* * *  
  
"…and of course we should paint the room and maybe put up boarder?" Bunny Briefs questioned her daughter.  
  
Bulma nodded her head in agreement. It was that time of year where they went through each room and sketched out the new decorating schemes. They were currently in the last room, Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom.  
  
"Ohhhh," Bunny said excitedly, "what if we paint the room pink!"  
  
"Mom, you know Vegeta will never sleep in a pink room," Bulma said wisely.  
  
"Hmh, well, you can ask him about it anyway. Now, last but not least, the bed."  
  
"I don't think we should change it. It's just fine where it is," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh, come on Bulma. You've had the same bed since, well…since before you and Vegeta were married," Bunny complained.  
  
"Well…I'll ask Vegeta about it later," Bulma said reluctantly.  
  
"Good!" Bunny said. She then took a deep breath. "Well I'm exhausted. What do you say we have lunch in town?"  
  
"Sure," Bulma said.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma ran the towel over her wet hair one more time as she stepped out the bathroom. She looked at the bed to find Vegeta already in bed, reading the paper. She didn't know why but reading the paper before bed had become a habit of his. For someone who cared little for this 'mudball of a planet' she found it strange that he would take to keeping up with its daily events. Then again Vegeta's reasoning only made sense to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma walked to the foot of the bed and crawled up her husband's legs. She sat astride him and took his paper away, sitting it behind her.  
  
Vegeta arched his eyebrow.  
  
"I like this bed, don't you?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you talking about, woman?"  
  
"I'm talking about mom."  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" Vegeta asked puzzled.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm serious. Mom wants us to get a new bed."  
  
"So get a new bed." It seemed simple enough to him.  
  
"But Vegeta what about the sentimental value?"  
  
"Sentimental value?"  
  
"Well, yeah. This is where we first…well…you know," she said.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her.  
  
Bulma sighed. He was so unromantic. "You know, we also conceived two children in this bed."  
  
"There's no way that you could know that for sure. I've had you in so many places that anywhere in this building could have 'sentimental value'."  
  
"You're so nasty," she said in disgust.  
  
Vegeta only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"For your information, I remember both of our children's conceptions perfectly."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Now let's see. Well Trunks is easy. That would have been the first time. It was about six months after the gravity room explosion, the one you actually got hurt in, and you yelled at me for taking care of you. Boy, had you pissed me off that night…"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as the woman started in. It didn't look like he was getting any sleep tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
She hated him! She was never going to speak to him again! All she ever did was worry about him and he actually had the nerve to yell at her. Well she was through with him! Screw him! She was so mad she could spit. Instead of spitting, though, she decided to take a shower. Grabbing her favorite teddy bear nightgown, she slammed her way into the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked down the hallway from the brand new gravity room. He couldn't focus tonight and he didn't know why. Well that wasn't true. He did know why. It was the woman. She was actually mad at him. In all the time that he had been here and all the things that he had said to her he had just assumed she didn't have a breaking point. Well…he'd been wrong and tonight he'd reached it. He couldn't even remember what he had said but it had obviously left its mark.  
  
He had just passed her door when he realized it was open. She was sitting on her bed in a short peach colored T-shirt with a teddy bear on the front, angrily towel drying her hair.  
  
Vegeta leaned his shoulder against the door.  
  
"So you're just going to be mad?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Bulma's head snapped in his direction. The anger crackled like fire in her eyes.  
  
Bulma stood up and marched over to the door, fully intending to slam the door in his face. Much to her surprise though, he stopped the door with his hand. He stepped into the room and closed the door.  
  
"I asked you a question, woman."  
  
"Get out, Vegeta," Bulma said through her teeth.  
  
"Make me," he challenged.  
  
Bulma growled. "I'm not going to play with you tonight Vegeta." She walked over to the nightstand and picked up her cordless phone. "If you don't leave now I'll call security."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Do you honestly think they could make me leave?"  
  
Bulma sat the phone down and crossed her arms. "What do you want Vegeta?"  
  
"I want to know," he said walking towards her, "why are you so mad?"  
  
As he got closer, Bulma began backing up. "You know why. You had no right to say those things to me."  
  
Vegeta continued calmly advancing on her. "I always say things I have no right to say to you. What's so different about tonight?"  
  
Bulma realized her back was against the wall. Literally. Vegeta continued walking until there was nothing between them but thin air and opportunity.  
  
"What do you want me to say Vegeta?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Vegeta reached up and swept a wet curl that was in her face aside, letting his hand linger on her cheek.  
  
"Don't Vegeta," she said quietly.  
  
He grabbed her chin and tugged gently until she was looking in his eyes. He then covered her mouth with his. Her gasp of surprise gave his tongue access to her mouth. He gently ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth.  
  
Bulma tried to stay ridged, to keep her resolve, but it was too much for her. It was this that she wanted from Vegeta. This affection. Now that she finally had it she couldn't make herself give it up. With a groan of surrender, she let her tongue play with his.  
  
For moments that seemed like hours, they stayed like that. Tasting each other, their tongues dipping in and out, a promise of what was to come.  
  
When Vegeta could take no more, he pulled his mouth from hers and began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.  
  
"Tell me to stop, Bulma," he rasped out as a final warning.  
  
Her throat was so dry that she could only shake her head 'no'.  
  
Vegeta reached down and grabbed the hem of her flimsy nightgown and snatched it over her head. He then returned to where he had left off at her collarbone. He placed gentle biting kisses along the base of her neck then he moved down. He reached her bounty and took her left breast in his hand while he ran his tongue along her right nipple causing her to shudder. Bulma tried to grab the wall but finding no hand holes, she ran her hands through his hair, pressing him closer. After he finished his feast on her right breast, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. He then moved to her left breast. The pleasure she felt was immeasurable and the only way she could express it was by softly moaning his name.  
  
He began moving lower, placing fiery kisses along her torso as he went. When he reached the mound of soft blue curls, he got on his knees and hiked her leg over his shoulder. He then gently pulled her pelvis towards his mouth. He let tongue dip in and find the nub that held the key to her womanhood. Her breathing became heavier as she once again placed her hands in his hair. As her moaning became louder, Vegeta increased the speed of his tongue and inserted two fingers inside her to help speed the process. In one earth shattering moment she screamed out his name and her knees buckled.  
  
Vegeta stood and lifted her into his arms, covering her mouth with his once again so that she could taste just how sweet she was. He carried her over to her king size bed and laid her down never once taking his lips from hers. She ran hands down his chest and only then did she realize that he still had on all his clothes.  
  
"Not fair," she murmured as she reached down to pull his shirt over his head. Vegeta helped her and with in seconds his clothes were forgotten.  
  
He continued to kiss her as he positioned himself over her. He slowly lowered himself into her softness. Bulma let a gasp of satisfaction into his mouth. The slight pressure of his entry was pure ecstasy.  
  
Once the journey was made he gave her a moment to get use to him, but Bulma soon became impatient and began making small movements with her hips beneath him. He obliged her by gently withdrawing from her causing them both to shudder at the pure pleasure of it only to re-sheath himself in her once more. Slowly he set the rhythm and within moments had her moaning all over again. Soon his thrust became more frantic and Bulma met him thrust for thrust with an energy that belied her earlier satisfaction. When release finally came they cried out each other's names and held each other tight as they rode the rest of the storm out.  
  
When their breathing returned to normal, Vegeta rolled off her. He leaned over the side of the bed and Bulma was sure he was getting his clothes to leave. She had once again chosen the wrong man.  
  
Imagine her surprise, when he came up with the blanket that had been discarded in their lovemaking. He spread it over them and pulled her into his arms…  
  
~*~  
  
"And that's how we fell asleep," Bulma said dreamily.  
  
Vegeta only looked at her.  
  
Bulma frowned. "Honestly Vegeta, can't you get excited about anything?"  
  
He smiled. "According to that story, I get excited about a lot."  
  
Bulma shook her head. She had to admit. She'd walked right into that one.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay guys time to review. Let me know if I should write chapter 2: Bra. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Bra

Disclaimer: I only own my little hentai ideas ^_~.  
  
AN: Thanks so much for the reviews.  
  
* * *  
  
She smiled confidently down at him.  
  
"Told you I remembered."  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta responded.  
  
Bulma placed her arms around his neck and touched her nose to his. "Want to hear about Bra?" she whispered sexily.  
  
"Not especially," he whispered back.  
  
Bulma frowned and set back.  
  
"Smart ass," she muttered.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
In a huff, Bulma tried to climb off him but Vegeta grabbed her waist and held her in place.  
  
"I'm listening, woman," he sighed.  
  
Her smile returned. "Okay let's see…Bra, Bra. Oh! That would have been right after Buu. Remember, it was our first night home after- after you," her voice caught slightly, then she smiled, "-came back. It felt so good to be home. I remember putting Trunks to bed, seeing him now it's hard to believe he was ever so little…"  
  
Vegeta got comfortable against the headboard. If he knew himself well, which he did, this would be a long one. A very long one.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma gently stroked his face. His features were so defined and yet soft. He looked so much like his father. All he lacked was that ever-present scowl, well…and the towering black hair. She pulled the covers over her sleeping child as she ran her eyes over his sweet face checking for damage. As proud as she was of him, she wasn't so sure about this super hero stuff. She wasn't sure which was worse, having one for a son or being married to one. Neither was good for her blood pressure. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek then with one last glance, she left the room gently closing the door behind her.  
  
She thought about the hero waiting for her in their bedroom. That's what he was, after all, her hero. It sounded corny but it was true and she still couldn't believe it. He had died for her! She knew he cared for her, maybe even loved her but to give his life…she was still in awe.  
  
She reached the open door and looked in. He stood by the window, shirtless, staring at the dark rainy night. His form was silhouetted against the window. Her eyes caressed the well-toned muscle of his upper body, the small scars that graced his magnificent form. She didn't think she could ever get enough of looking at him.  
  
Even though she was sure he had noticed her, his eyes never left the sky. She entered the room, closing the door as she did and approached him. She wrapped her arms around his slender waist and laid her cheek on his back. He didn't even flinch, just continued to watch the falling rain. For a moment she just listened to his soft breathing, enjoying the peace.  
  
Finally she broke the silence. "I thought I'd lost you," she said softly.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"I don't think I would have survived," she continued. It hurt her pride to admit such weakness, but she wanted –needed- for him to understand what she felt. When he died she had literally felt her heartbreak. It had been like the shattering of a precious crystal. She had known he was gone long before she had proof. At the lookout, Goku had only confirmed what she had already known.  
  
Vegeta grunted at her comment. "You had the boy. You would have survived just fine." The rain continued to hold his attention.  
  
She slowly walked around him until she could look up into his face. She gently pulled at his chin so that he had no choice but to look into her eyes. "I'm not so sure about that," she whispered. She placed a tender kiss on the right side of his mouth then turned his head slightly and kissed the other side. Vegeta gave her no response, he only stared intensely into her mystifying blue eyes.  
  
Bulma let her kisses stray to his jaw and down his neck. She nibbled lightly on his shoulder, nibbled at the exact spot on her body in which he permanently marked her only a few years before. She ran her hands down his powerful arms, loving the feel of his skin beneath her hands. It was a feeling she'd never thought she'd know again.  
  
She placed her hands on his abdomen and slowly ran them up his beautiful body till she was once again touching his face. Her hands on either side of his face she pulled gently so that her lips touched his. She pressed her tongue into his mouth and for the first time he took part by gently massaging her tongue with his. The only sounds were that of their soft breathing and the rain that fell lightly on the windowpane. Bulma could honestly say this was the sweetest kiss they had ever share.  
  
Pulling away, Bulma took Vegeta's hand in hers and lead him away from the window and over to the bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder and guided him to sit on the edge of the bed. She stared into his ebony depths as she knelt before him. Grabbing the waist of his pants she tugged gently until she could pull them down his lean legs and toss them aside.  
  
She started with his collarbone, placing soft phantom kissing along it. As she moved downwards she placed openmouthed kisses on his pecs, letting her tongue play with his nipples. She continued her quest downwards stopping momentarily to play with his navel. Vegeta let his head roll back as her glorious mouth reached where he wanted it most.  
  
She touched her tongue to the tip of him then ran it along his hard length, loving the earthy taste of him. She glanced up at him then took him full into her mouth, receiving a groan from Vegeta. She circled him, suckling lightly wanting to give him the maximum amount of pleasure.  
  
Vegeta felt himself nearing completion and, not wanting the pleasure to end yet, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, his lips meeting hers in a delectable kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Vegeta took the opportunity to loosen the tie on her light blue silk robe. He pushed the worthless garment off her shoulders and onto the floor. He pulled his mouth from hers and lowered it to her waiting breast, sucking deeply on his mouth's prize. Bulma knelt on the mattress to give him complete access to her overheated body.  
  
When he complete his torturous attack on her breast, she urged him to lie on his back. Once he had complied, she straddled his hips and lowered her warm welcoming womanhood onto his heated penetrating staff, wrenching moans of pleasure from both their throats.  
  
At first she moved with slow deliberation, prolonging their torture. Then Vegeta grabbed her hips and began to move her quicker on his member, turning her heavy breathing to panty moans. She rode him hard, her body feeling as if it would explode into flames at any moment. He pulled himself up so that they touched from thigh to chest and took her quivering mouth in his. His tongue did the same to her mouth that he was doing to other parts of her body. The mixture heightened her senses, driving her closer to the release she wanted so much. As the first wave hit her, she tore her mouth from his and cried out his name.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta," she repeated as him continued to drive into her. He thrust inside her one last time, making sure she was complete then he let himself follow her, letting out a gruntle growl that sent shivers down her already quivering spine. They held on to one another as the sensations overtook them. When their breathing calmed slightly, Vegeta laid back taking her with him. Bulma reached down and pulled the covers up around them then rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me again," she said into the darkness.  
  
"No," came the soft reply.  
  
Bulma lifted her head slightly and looked into his eyes and she understood his reply. He couldn't promise because he knew that if the necessity ever presented itself again he would gladly make the same choice to protect her and their child. Bulma nodded her head and laid back on his chest, praying that she would never lose him again.  
  
~*~  
  
"And that's," Bulma said putting her face inches from his, "how we made the beautiful little girl sleeping down the hall."  
  
"Very entertaining story," Vegeta said.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said sitting back.  
  
"I think we should build a monument to this bed. Honoring all my great accomplishments here," Vegeta said thoughtfully. His face was dead serious but his eyes held a twinkle of amusement.  
  
"Someone's very full of himself," Bulma said.  
  
"You're a lot fuller of me than I am," Vegeta said with a lusty grin.  
  
Bulma took a moment to think about the comment. When she got it her eyes widened in shock and she playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Vegeta!" she said in mock admonishment.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her by the hips and rolled until she was pinned beneath him.  
  
"You're going to learn to keep your hands off me, woman," he said dangerously.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bulma challenged him, a smile haunting her lips.  
  
"Yeah," he muttered as he lowered his lips to her neck.  
  
"So, uhm, I guess, um, this, oh, means we're keeping the bed?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta ran his hand under her gown and cupped her bare breast. "Whatever you want," he said has his thumb flicked over her nipple.  
  
Oh, she knew what she wanted, all right.  
  
'And it doesn't have anything to do with the damn bed,' she thought as his mouth covered hers.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay guys please don't forget to review and let me know what I need to work on or just tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
